Elements
by elomelo
Summary: L's demise was Kira's victory and Light's deconstruction. Implied Yaoi.
1. earth

* * *

**E L E M E N T S**

* * *

**i. earth**

Umber eyes on the dark wood of the coffin. Simple, practical, like the man within.

She sniffs beside him, her handkerchief drenched in tears and salty rainwater. The quiet, gentle words of a somber priest are deafening today.

_- ashes to ashes, dust to dust_

The roses are thrown

- _**stupid man, meaningless words for an atheist**_

Umber eyes quiver; he trembles. His father's hand on his shoulder. He bites his lip so hard, he tastes warm blood.

Oh, what a man must do to keep from laughing.


	2. water

* * *

**E L E M E N T S**

* * *

**ii. water**

A conductor, in science, in magic.

For words lips cannot form, things minds cannot phantom (fingers blindly tracing shapeless letters).

He let's him – the other boy, no, man, yes, of course – push his dark head under the fragile surface. He supposes this, this lack of breath, of life, is good practice.

It runs over the rim of the porcelain tub, tinged pink. Not of friendship and love – _what bullshit, really_ - but of yearning bodies and an unquenched thirst for Immortality.

He takes his head out of the water, choking and gasping. The stark lights and polished tiles of normalcy at somewhere past midnight returns along with the occasional car in the street below.

He always did feel strange after funerals.


	3. wind

* * *

**E L E M E N T S**

* * *

**iii. wind**

There is a light blue house under a sky of black velvet. They stand on the porch, hands intertwined like the gnarled branches of the trees in the yard. They smile widely for the camera. Forever smiling.

He puts the photograph back in the black folder, feeling the dark eyes on his naked shoulders, even now in that stuffy office. Dark, unblinking eyes robbed of sleep and pleasant days, watching him unfurl the sugar-coated ribbon of a legacy.

The boxes, cardboard, half-open, litter the floor. A small, cheap fan rotates slowly. Papers whisper, blinds flutter.

He says it to no one in particular, to the eyes that follow him. "He knifed the smiles in like the other ones. Where the hell was your Justice then?"

After lunch, he burns the contents of all the boxes. The office smells like smoke and regret like the torn photograph in his pocket.


	4. fire

* * *

**E L E M E N T S**

* * *

**iv. fire**

She's so soft, so pliable under his fingers. He feels like he owes her this at the very least as his mind wanders. She's beautiful, delicate, like a flower kept in the safety of a glass box whilst onlookers nod in approval. But the glass is thick, like a mirror, reflecting only her and her bloodied hands, beating against the glass.

_- he's no comparison, the freak, the ugly freak. Quasimodo._

His mind wanders often, dark horses on a dark horizon. He sees their eyes on her shapely legs, the hunger glinted behind glasses and fumbling fingers. The other eyes, dark as the night and as foreboding, they watch only him.

_- it was non existent, the thing in which he couldn't believe, you didn't understand._

She moans, softly, into his chest. Beautiful.

The English word makes a crack in the glass. Four letters -

_love –_

they spell the words he can't bring himself to say -

_dead –_

not after –

_amen._


	5. void

* * *

**E L E M E N T S**

* * *

**v. void**

He watches the shadows on the ceiling, rising and falling like tides. He promised her a beachside honeymoon, the sky and the sands their for a night.

She tells him of their little girl. Lithe. Headstrong.

"Perfect, just like you, Light."

She looks at him, radiant. "Tsuki." An answer to his silent question.

He closes his eyes, smiling. Tsuki. His daughter. Their daughter. She's standing in the middle of the field, green grass brushing against her white dress, ebony hair swaying in the breeze. Her skin is pale, hands clasped, a sad smile on her lips. She is so pale like snow, like death but her eyes are a warm brown.

The man stands close by, hands in his pocket, shoulders hunched. A small smile plays on his thin lips. He speaks quietly, barely a whisper. "Tsuki."


End file.
